Lui, mon père ?
by laymyhead
Summary: Le jour de son dix-septième anniversaire Harry reçoit une lettre qui va changer beaucoup de choses
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR

Note : C'est ma première fic et je la corrige moi-même donc si vous voyez des fautes dites-le moi :-)

* * *

31 juillet 1997, dans sa chambre de Privet Drive, Harry Potter se réveillait au bruit d'un hibou tapant à sa fenêtre. Il ouvrit cette dernière, laissant entrer le hibou et prit la lettre qu'il portait :

_Harry, _

_si tu lis cette lettre c'est que James et moi ne sommes plus là et donc qu'aucun de nous n'as pus te le dire. Tu dois te demander de quoi je parle il faut que tu sache que James et moi n'avons jamais été amoureux l'un de l'autre, notre relation est simplement fraternelle. À Poudlard j'étais en couple avec Severus Snape et nous étions vraiment amoureux mais il a disparu juste après la fin de notre septième année et j'ai appris peu de temps après que j'étais enceinte, à la même période je découvrais qu'il était devenu mangemort. Dans le monde sorcier, il est très mal vu d'avoir un enfant hors-mariage et c'est pour ça que James m'as demander de l'épouser. Six mois après ta naissance, on apprenait qu'il était entré dans les rang du Seigneur des Ténébres contre son gré et qu'il était espion pour l'Ordre depuis. Pardonne-lui s'il-te-plaît il ignore tout de ce qu'il s'est réellement passé et pense sûrement que je l'ai trahit._

_Avec tout mon amour._

_Ta mère,Lily Potter_

Abasourdit, Harry s'effondra sur son lit Severus Snape,la terreur des cachots, était son père. Le professeur Dumbledore devait venir le chercher l'après-midi même mais il ne lui avait pas dit pour aller où et il commençait à s'inquiéter. Et si il l'emmenait chez Snape ? Harry avait peur de devoir faire face à son professeur, après tout celui-ci l'avait rabaissé à chacun de ses cours pendant six ans.

À quinze heure précise, le professeur Dumbledore de tenait devant lui dans sa chambre :

-Harry, as-tu reçu la lettre de ta mère ?

-Je... oui ! Comment êtes-vous au courant ?

-J'ai toujours été au courant Harry, c'est moi qui ai pratiqué le sort d'apparence sur toi à ta naissance.

-Un sort d'apparence !? Pourquoi ?

\- Tu ressemble trop à ton père pour que cela ne pose pas de questions, après tout le fils de James Potter ressemblant à Severus Snape, cela aurait été étrange, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Vous voulez dire que non seulement Snape est mon père mais aussi je lui ressemble énormément ?

\- C'est exactement ça Harry et je vais donc te rendre ton apparence maintenant.

Dumbledore se mit à marmonner une incantation et Harry sentit une drôle de chaleur se rependre en lui. Au bout de quelques secondes Dumbledore lui dit qu'il avait fini et Harry se précipita sur le miroir pour voir les changements et quels changements ! Ses cheveux étaient plus long et beaucoup plus disciplinés, ses traits bien que plus anguleux étaient doux et le tout donnait une impression de puissance tranquille sa taille n'avait pas changé mais ses épaules étaient plus larges, plus masculines, il n'avait plus rien d'un gamin chétif, il était devenu un vrai jeune homme.

\- Tes affaires sont-elles prêtes Harry ?

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Dans ce cas nous n'avons plus besoins de nous attarder ici.

\- Où allons nous professeur ?

\- Voir ton père mon cher Harry !


	2. Chapter 2

**RAR : **

**shizuka, Arwen Jedusor : contente que ça vous ai plus**

**Guest : Désolée que tu trouve ça trop simple, voici la suite de la réaction d'Harry si tu lis ce chapitre**

**Je suis désolée si je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les reviews, merci pour vos encouragement**

**Note :**** J'ai oublié de le préciser mais je ne prends pas en compte tous les éléments du tome 6 et je situe la bataille finale à la place de la bataille de Poudlard, c'est pour ça que Dumbledore est vivant donc les Horcruxes n'existent pas**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

\- Quoi !?

\- Eh bien oui, où pensais-tu aller ?

\- Mais je devais aller au Terrier.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour les Weasley, j'ai prévenu Molly et Arthur et puis je suis sûr que tu aura l'occasion de les voir une autre fois.

\- Mais...mais...

\- Voyons Harry, tu voulais connaître tes parents, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- JE VOULAIS CONNAITRE JAMES ET LILY POTTER PAS LE BATARD SARCASTIQUE QUI ME HAIT DEPUIS LA PREMIERE FOIS QU'IL M'A VU !

\- Pas besoins de hurler Harry, je t'entends très bien.

\- PAS BESOINS DE HURLER !? VOUS VOULEZ QUE J'AILLE CHEZ L'HOMME QUI A TRAHIT MA MERE ET JE DOIS AQUIESCER SANS RIEN DIRE !

\- Severus n'a pas trahit ta mère Harry et il ignore tout de toi, il pense que Lily l'a trompé et que c'est pour ça qu'elle a épouser James. Il n'a pas choisi de devenir mangemort et quand il aurait pu revenir auprès de ta mère, il a apprit qu'elle était mariée. Je pense qu'il faut que tu lui parle, si cela se passe mal je te promet que je t'emmènerai moi même chez les Weasley.

\- Bien !

Harry prit avec réticence le bras que Dumbledore lui tendais. Bien qu'il ne veuille pas parler à Snape, la promesse de se rendre au Terrier dès la fin de la discussion qui, il n'en doutait pas, serait houleuse et se finirait mal

Dumbledore transplana devant la grille d'un manoir, Harry sursauta en voyant un manoir au loin et demanda où ils se trouvaient. La seule réponse fut un laconique « Au manoir Snape ». La grille s'ouvrit devant eux et ils avancèrent jusqu'au manoir, Dumbledore frappa à la porte et un elfe de maison les fit pénétrer le Hall tout en leur demandant la raison de leur présence. Lorsqu'il fut au courant, il répondit que ses maîtres étaient dans le salon de musique et les mena jusqu'au dit salon.

Un couple se trouvait dans le salon, l'homme lisait un épais grimoire dans un fauteuil et la femme jouait du piano tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil un petit garçon âgé d'environ deux ans qui jouait sur le tapis, entre eux. En les entendant entrer l'homme releva la tête :

\- Professeur Dumbledore, que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ?

\- Il faut que nous parlions, Severus.

Harry imitait un poisson hors de l'eau, l'homme d'une trentaine d'années qui se trouvait devant lui et qui avait un physique à faire pâlir d'envie Lockhart était le professeur Snape, celui que tout Poudlard surnommait la chauve-souris graisseuse

\- Si vous avez à nous parler Albus, pourquoi avez-vous amené avec vous ce jeune homme ?

\- Nous aurons besoin de lui Severus, mademoiselle peut-elle quitter la pièce ? Dit Dumbledore en regardant la jeune fille pour la première fois.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi mon épouse devrait nous quitter,Emilia, peux-tu appeler Tinky pour qu'elle s'occupe de Maxime ?

\- Bien sur. Tinky ! Peux-tu t'occuper de Maxime pendant que nous parlons avec ces messieurs ?

\- Oui madame, je l'emmène dans sa chambre madame.

\- Votre femme Severus !? J'ignorais que vous étiez marié.

\- Vous êtes loin de tout savoir de ma vie Albus. Maintenant, je crois que vous avez des choses à nous dire.

\- En effet. Peux-tu me donner la lettre Harry, s'il te plaît ?

\- Oui professeur.

Le professeur Dumbledore tendit la lettre à Severus et à son épouse qui s'était installée sur le bras de son fauteuil qui froncèrent les sourcils simultanément à la lecture de la lettre de Lily, lorsqu'ils eurent finit le professeur Snape se tourna vers Dumbledore et Harry :

\- J'imagine que vous étiez au courant depuis longtemps Albus, acide.

\- En effet, mon cher, mais j'avais fait la promesse de ne rien vous dire...

\- Une promesse ! La promesse de me cacher durant ces seize dernières année que j'avais un fils ? La promesse de cacher la seule chose qu'il me reste de mon premier amour ? La promesse de lui faire subir cette harpie de Pétunia pendant des années ?

\- Lily se savait en danger de mort et m'avait fait promettre de ne rien dire avant les dix-sept ans de Harry... elle pensait que vous étiez devenu mangemort de votre plein gré et elle avait peur pour elle et sont enfant.

\- Professeur, si je puis me permettre, il semblerai que vous ayez laissé un enfant vivre pendant seize avec des gens qui le détestaient pour ce qu'il était et qui ont fait de sa vie un cauchemar sous le prétexte d'une promesse faite à une femme qui voulait avant tout protéger son fils. Vous avez donc fait le choix de le laisser chez ces horribles moldus plutôt que de prévenir son père qui était déjà votre espion à l'époque,dit-elle, glaciale.

\- C'est vrai. Mais à l'époque j'ignorais tout des Dursley et la promesse faite à Lily me paraissait plus importante, après Severus aurait difficilement pu s'occuper d'un enfant sous les circonstances de l'époque.

\- Vous pensez réellement ce que vous dites ? La guerre est finie depuis quelques semaines mais Maxime a déjà deux ans et demi et pourtant il ne lui est rien arrivé pendant la guerre, parce que Severus l'a protégé, parce qu'il nous a tous protégé. Et toi Harry qu'en pense tu, ajouta-t-elle doucement en se tournant vers lui, aurait tu aimé grandir auprès de ton père, plutôt qu'avec ces gens ?

\- Euh... eh bien oui, je pense que oui...

\- N'hésite pas a poser tes questions Harry, nous sommes là pour y répondre. Severus a juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer la nouvelle.

\- Désolé de vous demander ça mais pourquoi est-il si différent à Poudlard ?

\- Tu n'as pas a t'excuser Harry, lorsque sont père l'a forcé à devenir mangemort, il a eu le temps de changer son apparence avant sa présentation aux Lord noir. C'est sous cette apparence que le connaissent la plupart des mangemorts, à vrai dire seul les Malfoy étaient au courant, c'est donc sous cette apparence qu'il enseignait pour ne pas attirer les soupçons des enfants de mangemort. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il était si partial et injuste, il en a sûrement souffert autant que vous mais si le Lord ou ses partisans apprenaient quoi que ce soit portant à soupçons il aurait été tué immédiatement. Maintenant que la guerre est finie il va enfin pouvoir être lui-même et surtout le montrer. Je sais que tout cela fait beaucoup pour toi mais je voudrais te proposer de passer quelques jours ici avant de rejoindre tes amis, pour faire connaissance.

\- Oh... je... oui, avec plaisir.

Elle lui sourit et dit, beaucoup plus froidement, au professeur Dumbledore que maintenant que tout était réglé il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. À côté d'elle Severus semblait reprendre ses esprits, et il semblait d'accord avec ses décisions une fois Dumbledore partit, il se tourna vers Harry et s'excusa pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir au cour des années précédentes et Harry, bien qu'encore sous le choc, lui pardonna volontiers, comprenant qu'entre la pression des mangemorts et la sensation de trahison qu'il ressentait en le voyant ce traitement avait des raisons. C'est alors qu'une partie de ce qu'Emilia lui avait dit lui revint en tête :

\- Vous avez dit que les Malfoy étaient de notre côté !?

\- Oui, je sais que cela peut paraître étrange mais Lucius n'a pas non plus eu le choix, il a pris la marque par obligation et Narcissa l'as suivit pour le protéger, elle et Draco ont beaucoup souffert de la situation mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire, ils devaient protéger la couverture de Lucius. Je sais que Dray a été infect avec toi au collège mais il faut que tu comprenne que ce n'était qu'un masque, c'est quelqu'un de très doux et attentionné, il ressemble énormément à sa mère.

\- Vous semblez bien les connaître...

\- C'est le cas, Narcissa est ma sœur, à la mort de nos parents, elle nous a élevé mon jumeau et moi et comme nous n'avons que cinq ans de plus que Draco nous le considérons plus comme un petit frère que comme un neveu.

\- Mais si vous avez cinq ans de plus que nous n'auriez vous pas dû aller à Poudlard avec nous ?

\- Mon frère,James était à Beauxbâtons et moi j'avais des précepteurs, j'ai eu mes aspics à l'âge de treize ans. Nous vivions en France avec nos parents et après leur mort même si nous avions déménagé James ne voulait pas quitter ses amis.

Après cette explications du rôle des Malfoy pendant la guerre et ces quelques précisions sur Emilia, Severus et elle proposèrent à Harry de lui faire visiter le manoir avant de lui présenter réellement son frère.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes :**** je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps mais mon pc a planté et j'ai du tout réécrire, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Disclaimer :**** rien n'est a moi, tout est à JKR**

**RAR :**

**Arwen Jedusor: contente que ça te plaise voilà un début de découverte de James mais pour Draco ça risque de prendre encore quelques chapitres**

* * *

Pendant qu'Emilia et Snape lui faisait visiter le manoir, Harry en profita pour les observer: l'apparence de Snape, une fois le premier choc passé, ne changeait finalement pas tant que ça : ses cheveux avait perdu leur aspect gras et filandreux au profit d'une douceur soyeuse, ses traits devenus moins anguleux et la disparation de son ait revêche et de ses longues robes noir le faisait paraître beaucoup plus séduisant. Emilia quant à elle était petite, blonde avec de grands yeux bleus océan, elle dégageait une grande douceur et affichait un air très maternel malgré sa jeunesse, Harry avait l'impression qu'elle pourrait rapidement devenir une figure maternelle pour lui.

\- Voilà nous avons fait le tour de l'aile familiale, veux-tu rencontrer Maxime maintenant ou préfère-tu aller t'installer dans ta chambre d'abord ? Fit Emilia, le coupant dans sa réflexion.

\- J'ai une chambre ici ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, tu pensais dormir où ?

\- Je ne sais pas …. Je n'y avais pas réfléchis... dit Harry, gêné.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as pas a être gêné ou a te sentir honteux de ne pas connaître une réponse ici, nous ne sommes pas a Poudlard, lui dit Snape, s'adressant à lui pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait découvert sa paternité.

\- Oh...Je... Bien professeur.

\- Tu n'as pas à nous appeler par nos titre ici, tu peux utiliser nos prénoms et nous tutoyer, si tu veux, ajouta Emilia en lui souriant.

\- Oh... D'accord... Est-ce-que je peux voir ma chambre, s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Oui. Severus, tu peux aller voir Maxime, s'il-te-plaît, il doit être réveiller maintenant ?

\- Bien sûr E.

Harry suivait Emilia au travers des couloirs, il était surprit qu'elle l'accepte aussi facilement, il savait que beaucoup de femme avait du mal avec les enfants de leurs époux pendant des années et elle l'avait déjà intégrer à la famille alors qu'elle ne le connaissait que depuis moins d'une journée. Quand ils arrivèrent à la chambre, sa chambre, il fut surpris de voir qu'elle était très proche de celles des membres de la famille pour la première fois de sa vie il avait une chambre à lui, rien qu'à lui, pas un ancien débarras ou un dortoir partagé avec quatre autres garçons. Il avait la sensation qu'il n'aurait pas beaucoup d'efforts à faire pour devenir un membre à part entière de cette famille qui lui paraissait être le modèle de la famille idéale. Après lui avoir fait quelques recommandations, Emilia partit rejoindre son époux, le laissant s'installer il en profita pour observer la pièce plus en détails, bien que simple, la décoration lui donnait un air confortable et en voyant le luxe discret de cette chambre qui faisait écho à celui de tout le manoir, il comprenait pourquoi quelqu'un comme Draco Malfoy pouvait regarder de haut les modestes finances d'une famille nombreuse comme les Weasley. Il repensait à ce qu'Emilia lui avait dit au sujet des Malfoy et se disait que, peut-être, il pourrait les apprécier s'ils étaient vraiment comme elle les avait décris. Il pensait également au professeur Snape qui avait montrer une facette de sa personnalité beaucoup plus aimable et se demanda comment il s'était retrouvé marié à cette jeune femme de treize ans sa cadette et surtout comment ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre parce qu'en les voyant ensemble on sentait que chacun aimait l'autre plus que tout. Il se décida à les rejoindre et les trouva dans une salle de jeu jouant avec Maxime et quand Emilia l'entendis rentrer elle se tourna vers lui, Maxime dans les bras et lui fit signe d'avancer, quand il fut près d'eux, elle le présenta à l'enfant :

\- Maxime, je te présente ton grand frère, Harry.

\- J'ai un grand frère !?

\- Oui poussin, tu as un grand frère maintenant.

L'enfant paru ravi et il se tourna vers lui, tendant les bras pour qu'il le porte et lorsque qu'il le prit contre lui, Maxime se mit aussitôt à babiller dans ce langage particulier qu'on les enfants qui commencent tout juste à parler. Il finit par s'endormir dans ses bras et Snape le prit pour le coucher pendant qu'Emilia et lui se dirigeaient vers une des salles à manger pour le dîner, ils attendirent d'être tous là pour commencer à manger et Harry rassembla son courage pour demander si ses amis pouvaient venir pour qu'il leur explique ce qui s'était passé, Snape se renfrogna un peu à l'entente du nom de Ron, il semblait avoir mis de côté sa rancune pour Hermione depuis la guerre mais il ne supportait toujours pas son meilleur ami qui, il faut l'avouer, ne faisait rien pour que cela change mais ils acceptèrent qu'il les invite Emilia semblait même préféré que la rencontre se passe au manoir. Il envoya donc Hedwige au Terrier avec une invitation pour Ron et Hermione et un portoloin pour le manoir prévu pour se déclencher le surlendemain à midi pile.

* * *

Le lendemain, il put faire mieux connaissance avec celui qui était désormais son père et il se surprit à apprécier énormément la personnalité qu'il découvrait. À la fin de la journée, il arrivait à les appeler par leur prénoms facilement et commençait à développer une certaine complicité avec son petit frère mais il appréhendais la réaction de ses amis, surtout celle de Ron qui avait déjà mal pris l'amitié d'Hermione avec Théodore Nott, ce dernier ayant été du côté de l'Ordre pendant la guerre il savait qu'Hermione comprendrait, elle s'était déjà réconciliée avec Severus et s'entendrait sûrement très bien avec Emilia qui partageait sa passion pour la lecture et sa soif de savoir. Il savait aussi que le frère d'Emilia devait passer dans la journée et avait peur qu'il ne l'accepte pas malgré ce qu'Emilia lui avait dit au sujet de sa grande tolérance.

* * *

Le lendemain, James, le frère d'Emilia arriva un dizaine de minutes avant midi comme elle l'avait prévu sa rencontre avec Harry se passa très bien mais quelque chose le troublait chez James : certes il ressemblait à Emilia mais il ressemblait surtout comme deux gouttes d'eau à Malfoy et en le voyant il comprit pourquoi E. et lui considéraient le jeune homme comme leur petit frère, ils étaient trop semblables pour qu'il en soit autrement. La relations entre les jumeaux l'impressionna, si Emilia et Severus avaient un rapport fusionnel à l'autre, ce n'était rien en comparaison au lien qui unissait ces deux-là, ils étaient comme de parties d'un seul être vivant et pensant à l'unisson mais en les voyant ainsi il se remit à appréhender la réaction de Ron qui,il le savait, haïssait Malfoy plus que tout et risquait donc de mal réagir à la vue de James. Il tenait de plus en plus à Emilia et ne supporterai pas de voir son meilleur ami la blesser. Ainsi il était excessivement stressé au moment de l'arrivé de ses amis qui ne savait rien de son changement d'apparence et donc qui ne le reconnurent pas, Ron cru cependant reconnaître Draco Malfoy et pensant qu'il avait fais du mal à Harry se jeta sur James en l'invectivant :

\- Qu'as tu fais à Harry sale magemorts ? puis remarquant Harry,Emilia et Severus. Vous aussi vous êtes dans le coup ! Je savais bien que vous étiez un traître,Snape ! Et je ne parle même pas de votre double et de sa pute !


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :**** Seul James Black, Emilia Black-Snape et Maxime Snape m'appartiennent, le reste est à JKR**

**RAR**** :**

**Shikuza :Voilà la suite en espérant que ça te plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Hermione qui n'avait, quant à elle, rien dit jusque là fut la première à réagir et stupéfixa Ron. Elle ne paraissait pas surprise de voir James, au contraire, elle le regardait comme un vieil ami lorsqu'elle se tourna vers eux, elle paru surprise et demanda tout de suite à Severus qui il était et où était Harry. Celui-ci lui fit signe de répondre :

\- C'est moi Mione, je suis Harry.

\- Harry !? Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il t'es arrivé ?

\- Je suis le fils de Severus Mione, c'est ma véritable apparence.

Il était mal à l'aise, malgré le fait qu'il la connaissait bien il avait peur qu'elle le rejette elle le sentit et se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras, pour le rassurer, elle savait à quel point la réaction de Ron avait du le blesser et ne voulait surtout pas qu'il pense qu'elle ne l'acceptait pas.

\- Je suis contente pour toi Harry, depuis le temps que tu rêvais d'avoir une famille. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Severus. Je vous fait confiance pour prendre soin de lui.

\- Je suis heureuse que vous l'acceptiez miss, fit Emilia en s'approchant d'elle, il avait tellement peur que vous le rejetiez, pensez-vous que votre ami monsieur Weasley sera capable de revoir ses a prioris ?

\- Je l'espère mais même si il le fait, il mettra du temps et je pense que sa mère aura sûrement besoin d'intervenir.

\- Oh, je vois, il serait donc préférable qu'elle soit là quand nous lèverons le sort. James peux-tu aller voir Maxime, il t'a beaucoup demandé, Severus, Harry, je vous laisse accompagner miss Granger et monsieur Weasley au salon, pendant ce temps là, je vais chercher Molly.

\- Bien sûr, Majesté, ton petit prince est dans sa chambre ?

\- James, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec ce surnom et oui, il est dans sa chambre.

Chacun partit donc vers l'endroit qui lui avait été attribué, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au salon Harry interrogea Hermione dans le but de connaître les tenants et les aboutissants de ses échanges de regards avec James mais elle refusa de lui dire quoi que ce soit, prétextant que ça ne le regardait pas et que de toute façon ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler. Emilia arriva avec Mrs Weasley et celle-ci ne paru pas surprise de voir un de ses fils maintenu inconscient par un sort au milieu du salon et prit le temps de saluer tous ceux qui étaient présents avant de demander à Emilia de le réveiller, ce qu'elle ne fit qu'une fois Ron ligoté pour éviter tout débordement. À peine réveillé celui-ci se remit à invectiver les Snape avant que sa mère ne le gifle pour le faire taire.

\- Ronald Weasley ! Comment oses-tu parler ainsi à des amis de la famille !

\- Mais mamans ils ont fait du mal à Harry et Malfoy est avec eux.

\- Je ne vois aucun Malfoy et ils n'ont strictement rien fait de mal à Harry, au contraire, si tu étais capable de te comporter en adulte et non en enfant de cinq ans, tu saurais qu'il va parfaitement bien et que tu es ici parce qu'il avait quelque chose à t'annoncer

\- Mais...Mais...Maman, Harry n'est pas là... et j'ai vu la fouine, il est ici !

\- Monsieur Weasley, il n'y a aucun Malfoy ici et si vous vouliez voir Harry, vous aviez seulement à le demander correctement.

\- Alors où est-il ?

\- Je suis là Ron, c'est moi, Harry.

\- Arrêtez de mentir, je connais Harry ! Je le reconnaîtrais toujours et vous n'êtes pas lui !

Hermione sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à faire une gaffe irréversible et le coupa en lui demanda de poser une question à laquelle seul Harry pouvait répondre et voyant qu'il répondait correctement, il fut obligé de reconnaître que c'était bel et bien Harry mais il refusa de lui parler et Mrs Weasley le fit rentrer au Terrier. Elle choisit cependant de rester au manoir pour s'assurer de l'état de santé de Harry et également dans le but d'apprendre à connaître Emilia qu'elle avait croisée pendant le guerre mais avec laquelle elle n'avait jamais pu avoir de réelle conversation. Cest à ce moment que James apparu, Maxime dans les bras et Molly paru enchantée à la vue du petit garçon, qu'elle s'empressa d'aller voir, et se mit à gazouiller en le serrant contre elle. Emilia fit signe à son frère de laisser son fils avec Molly et de venir se joindre à eux lorsqu'il fut assis dans son fauteuil, elle vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux, s'attirant un regard surprit d'Hermione, qui ne la connaissait pas, quand il passa ses ses bras autour de sa taille, et commença à le questionner :

\- Dis Jimmy, comment as-tu rencontré miss Granger ?

\- Quoi...Mais...Comment tu sais que je la connais ?

\- James, je te connais mieux que quiconque et je sais que tu ne la regarde pas comme tu regarde une inconnue, même si elle t'attire.

\- De quoi tu parle Em' ?

\- Je sais que vous vous connaissez, James, très bien même, n'est-ce-pas miss Granger ?

\- C'est vrai madame, nous nous connaissons quelques peu, mais je ne l'attire aucunement.

\- Appelez-moi Emilia, miss, et excusez-moi si je vous ai mise mal à l'aise, j'ai cru voir quelque chose dans les yeux de mon frère mais il semblerai que je me sois trompée...Oh ! Quelle mauvaise hôtesse je fais ! Avez-vous déjà mangé ?

\- Non mad... Emilia, nous sommes partis avant le repas.

\- Dans ce cas,vous mangerez avec nous. Tinky ! Peux-tu dresser la table pour sept en comptant Maxime s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Bien sûr madame, dans quelle salle à manger Tinky doit-elle le faire madame ?

\- Dans la petite Tinky. Le repas ne tardera pas à être servis miss, et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Harry. Mon chéri, ça va ? Ne t'inquiète plus Harry, nous sommes là, et nous te protègerons, toujours.

\- Merci Emi, ça va, c'est juste que ça fait bizarre de se faire insulter par son propre meilleur ami...du moins je pensais qu'il l'était.

\- N'aie crainte Harry, il finira bien par se rendre compte de son erreur et même s'il ne revient pas vers toi, nous serons là et je suis sûre que maintenant que le guerre est finie tu pourras te faire de nouveaux amis et faire de nouvelles rencontres.

\- Et si tous les gens que je rencontrais ne voyaient que le « survivant » et pas Harry ?

\- Harry, regarde-moi, elle s'était agenouillée devant lui, il y aura toujours des gens qui n'iront pas plus loin que les apparences mais parmi tous ces gens, il y aura, parfois, quelqu'un qui voudra connaître le vrai Harry. Et c'est pour cette personne qu'il faut que tu continu à vivre et à rencontrer des gens parce que l'une de ces personnes est peut-être l'amour de ta vie. Qui sait, peut-être que tu le connais déjà ,

\- Comment sais-tu que c'est un « le » ?

\- Je ne le savais pas Harry, je disais le parce qu'on dit **un** amour. Elle sembla distinguer quelque chose dans ses yeux. Oh ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! L'homosexualité est bien mieux acceptée chez les sorciers que chez les moldus, à cause, notamment, des veelas et de leur compagnon. Deux sorciers peuvent même avoir des enfants ensemble.

\- Quoi ? Mais comment ?

\- Certains ont naturellement la capacité de porter des enfants et les autres peuvent prendre une potion spéciale.

\- Vraiment !?

\- Oui Harry, vraiment. Tu avais peur de ne jamais avoir d'enfants à toi, n'est-ce-pas ? Tu cachais qui tu es par peur de ne jamais avoir de famille à toi, c'est pour ça que tu est sorti avec Ginny Weasley.

\- C'est ça Emi. Merci de m'avoir parler de tous cela et de m'accepter, j'avais tellement peur que vous me rejetiez à cause de mon attirance pour les hommes après m'avoir fait croire que je pourrais faire parti de la famille.

\- Tu fais déjà parti de la famille Harry, et tu en fera toujours parti, quoi qu'il arrive.

Tinky fit alors irruption dans la pièce, annonçant le repas et tous partirent manger. Harry était rassuré de le réaction de ses nouveaux parents. Après le repas Molly rentra au Terrier en promettant de revenir le plus tôt possible, Hermione et James, quant à eux, décidèrent de rester au manoir pour une durée indéterminée pendant que Severus et Emilia allaient coucher Maxime.


	5. Chapter 5

_Je suis vraiment désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier ce chapitre, je remercie vraiment ceux qui sont toujours là après tous ces moi passés. Un gros merci à ceux qui ont ajouté cette histoire à leurs follows/favorits et à tous les reviewers._

_RAR_

_iris : voilà la suite et des indices sur le couple_

Plus les jours passaient, plus Harry se sentait à sa place auprès de sa nouvelle famille trois jours après l'arrivée d'Hermione au manoir Emilia lui demanda de le rejoindre dans son bureau après le déjeuner. Dès qu'il l'eût rejointe, Harry, inquiet, s'empressa de l'interroger sur la raison de cet entretien :

\- Pourquoi voulais-tu me parler, Emi ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a rien de grave, c'est juste qu'habituellement Draco vient passer quelques jours ici aux alentours de la mi-août et que je préférais de demander avant de l'inviter.

\- Me demander ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Harry, il est de notoriété publique que, lorsque vous êtes à Poudlard, vous ne manquez pas une occasion de vous battre et je ne voudrais pas que le manoir soit le théâtre de vos légendaires disputes

\- Non, non je... ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferai rien contre lui, lui répondit un Harry gêné.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu ferais quoi que ce soit contre lui, je sais qu'il risque d'avoir un peu de mal à digérer la nouvelle, il risque donc de te provoquer et j'aimerais que tu répondes le moins possible aux vacheries qu'il pourrait te dire, il ne le fera que pour voir tes réactions.

\- Mes réactions !? Pourquoi ?

\- C'est une façon de se protéger, il provoque les autres pour déterminer ceux qui peuvent être dangereux pour lui, pour ne pas montrer de faiblesses devant quelqu'un qui pourrait les utiliser contre lui. Il voudra donc te tester, je sais que tu sais certaines choses sur lui et je te demanderai de ne pas les utiliser contre lui quand il le fera il se calmera quand il sera sûr que te n'es pas un danger pour lui.

\- Oh … mais je ne l'aurais pas fait, répondit-il en rougissant.

\- Dans ce cas, tout est bon.

\- Je peux partir ?

\- Si tu le souhaite, si tu as quelque chose d'autre à me dire je serais ici toute l'après-midi.

\- D'accord !

Harry ne se fit pas plus prier et détala le plus rapidement possible hors du bureau. À peine était-il sortit que son père entra, Emilia lui fit part de la conversation et il eut, pour toute réponse, un sourire amusé qu'elle sembla comprendre. Ils commencèrent donc à planifier l'arrivée de Draco jusqu'à ce que Maxime se réveille de sa sieste et qu'ils partent le chercher pour rejoindre Harry. La fin d'après-midi et la soirée furent donc réservées à la famille et personne n'évoqua les Malfoys au plus grand soulagement de Harry, encore gêné de sa conversation avec sa belle-mère, il fut cependant question des Weasleys, et plus particulièrement de leur plus jeune fils Harry était toujours sous le choc de sa réaction et quand Hermione et James vinrent les rejoindre il la prit à part pour parler de Ron et ils repensèrent à certaines réactions de celui-ci notamment durant le tournoi des trois sorciers ou durant leur sixième année qui après coup laissaient entrevoir une forte jalousie et une volonté d'écraser les autres comme son acharnement contre Draco, nouveau rougissement de Harry qu'Hermione ne releva pas, qui n'avait pas participé directement à la bataille finale, préférant aider Mme Pomfrey ou sa volonté de toujours se mettre en avant alors que, souvent, il n'avait rien fait comme après la seconde tâche du tournoi de même sa façon de se vanter de ce qui venait de sa famille devant Harry alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il souffrait d'un fort manque d'affection. Sa possessivité et sa jalousie à l'égard d'Hermione étaient également beaucoup trop fortes pour être dû à de l'amour, il avait en effet tendance à se comporter avec elle comme si elle lui appartenait, comme si elle était sa chose. Ils décidèrent de placer Ron dans une sorte de sursis, espérant tout deux que leurs conclusions soient fausses malgré leurs impressions, ayant peur de briser une amitié pour rien.

Cependant dès le lendemain leurs craintes se confirmèrent, Hermione reçu une lettre du dernier fils Weasley lui ordonnant de revenir au Terrier et la menaçant de venir la « libérer de ces sales mangemorts » à la lecture de cette lettre elle se précipita auprès de Harry qui vécu la lettre comme une véritable trahison, la trahison de trop, il lui fallait accepter que Ron n'était plus son ami et qu'il ne le serai plus jamais. Hermione quant à elle était dans un rejet total, elle souhaitait mettre le voile sur son amitié avec ce Weasley en particulier et profiter pleinement de sa nouvelle vie qui commençait. Tous deux voulaient maintenant se reconstruire auprès des gens qu'ils aimaient, Hermione qui avait perdu ses parents pendant la guerre avait trouvé un nouveau foyer, une nouvelle famille au côtés de celle de Harry et Harry était heureux d'avoir enfin une famille à lui et surtout d'avoir de vrai parents. La seule chose qu'il appréhendait maintenant c'était de revoir l'héritier Malfoy, il ignorait comment celui-ci allait réagir. En effet, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la bataille finale quand il lui avait Ø les premiers soins avant que les médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste ne prennent le relais et ne le fasse partir sans qu'un Harry trop faible ne puisse intervenir. Il ignorait pourquoi il était aussi bouleversé par ce qui s'était passé ce jour là, par ce qu'il pensait avoir vu sur le visage de l'héritier avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience mais il était perturbé par les émotions contradictoires que l'arrivée prochaine du jeune homme faisaient naître en lui.

Au cours de la semaine précédant l'arrivé de Draco au manoir se déroula tranquillement entre le rapprochement de James et d'Hermione, la complicité grandissante des deux frères et les discussions tranquilles de Severus et Emilia. La douleur de la perte d'une amitié s'amenuisait doucement chez les jeunes gens remplacée par le bonheur d'une vie de famille calme, ils intégreraient tous deux Poudlard à la rentrée pour effectuer leur dernière année mais cela leur paraissait encore lointain et il voulait profiter au maximum de chaque moment de quiétude avant l'agitation de l'école. Harry passait beaucoup de temps auprès de son père et de son épouse, il commençait même a appeler Severus papa, ce qui avait bouleversé ce dernier la première fois qu'il avait osé l'appeler ainsi, et bien qu'il n'appelle pas Emilia maman, ils étaient très proches tous les deux et il avait la sensation de pouvoir tout lui dire sans jamais être jugé et d'avoir trouver en elle une véritable mère qui n'hésitait pas à le prendre dans ses bras quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir – ou pas d'ailleurs. James quant à lui partageait son temps entre sa sœur, son neveu et Hermione, Harry ne passait que peu de temps seul avec lui bien qu'ils partages des jeux avec Maximes ou des discussions avec Emilia et Hermione. La brune et la blonde passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, profitant d'une présence féminines tout en partageant leurs connaissances sur des sujets aussi divers que variés.

Le jour de l'arrivé de Draco, le manoir était en ébullition. Les Malfoys dînaient sur place, Emilia voulait que tout soit parfait pour accueillir sa sœur et Harry appréhendait sa rencontre avec le jeune Malfoy, ressentant un mélange étrange de peur et de hâte. Les autres habitants de la maisonnée s'amusait du comportement de la maîtresse qui s'agitait en vérifiant chaque détail et d'après Severus et James c'était comme ça à chaque visite de Narcissa. Emilia admirait sa sœur et avait extrêmement peur de la décevoir et malgré le fait que la Lady Malfoy ne cesse de la rassurer ses craintes ne s'apaisaient pas. James ajouta même en riant que la seule chose qui l'avait plus stresser qu'une visite de leur sœur avait été son mariage lors duquel elle avait tout vérifier du placement des couverts au millimètre près à la compositions des bouquets de fleurs. Ainsi lorsque les Malfoys furent annoncés tous furent soulagés de la voir s'apaiser et redevenir la douce jeune femme que tous connaissaient. Harry quant à lui ne fut pas rassuré par le comportement de Draco, celui-ci étant glacial à son égard tandis qu'il était très doux envers sa famille et qu'il ignorait purement et simplement Hermione. Il savait qu'il devrait parler au jeune homme, le regard qu'il échangea avec Emilia le confortant dans cette idée mais il décida d'attendre le lendemain pour ne pas le braquer et plomber l'ambiance. Une fois les parents Malfoys partis, tous allèrent se coucher mais Harry repassa longtemps les choses qu'il avait à dire et à demander à Draco dans sa tête et ne s'endormit que tard dans la nuit.

_Et voilà  
Encore désolée pour le délai_


End file.
